


Flowers' Day Care

by TheKme



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: RVBaby, baby au, day care au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKme/pseuds/TheKme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Butch Flowers was a teenager he never dreamed of working with children for a living. He planned on going into the military like his father, and working his way through the ranks. Then he was shot in the shoulder, and the nerves were permanently damaged.  He could no longer properly shoot a gun, and was forced to leave the service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Butch Flowers was a teenager he never dreamed of working with children for a living. He planned on going into the military like his father, and working his way through the ranks. Then he was shot in the shoulder, and the nerves were permanently damaged. He could no longer properly shoot a gun, and was forced to leave the service. His cousin had been the one to suggest he go into child care, after how well he took care of his niece during his medical leave. Years later he found himself waiting for his group of kids to arrive for his first day of summer day care.

The first to arrive was a gentleman with a handle bar mustache and his little boy with a scowl on his face. Flowers remembered the file he had on this boy, Sarge Wyoming age 6. Sarge would be the oldest of his group of kids, and Flowers hoped that meant he would be the easiest to handle. A few minutes after Mr.Wyoming left a man and a woman greeted him. The Dakota siblings, each with their own child. The female sibling went by South, and had a little 3 ½ year old daughter named Sister. The man, North, had a son a few months older by the name Franklin. “Bud you can caw me Donut.” The little blond boy said with a big smile. “Sure thing little buddy. Why don’t you and Sister go wait inside with Sarge.” Flowers suggested, still waiting for the rest of his group.

Before N. Dakota left two more dads arrived, and they appeared to be friends of his. Mr.Washington and Mr.York, with their respective sons Leonard C. and Simmons. “Wash, how’s life been?” York asked, letting go of his son’s hand. “About as good as you’d expect. Leonard’s mom decided to go on vacation with her fiancé, so I have him all summer. I wish she would have told me sooner, so I could have taken some time off work.” Wash said with a sigh. “I know the feeling. I wish I could spend more time with Simmons. This will be good for him though. They’ll make friends.” York said, patting his own son on the head. The lads went inside, and the dad’s left. Next, two mothers arrived. A blond woman with her son in her arms, and a red head with her son walking beside her. “Hi there, I’m Carolina and this little guy is Tucker.” The red head said. “Hi Tucker!” The blond bundle in his mother’s arm yelled down. “I’m Tex, and this is Michael.” The blond mother said before setting her son down. “I have to go to work now. Be a good boy for Mr. Flowers ok?” Tex said, crouched down eye level with her son. “Yes Momma. I will be a good boy for Mr. Flowers, and then we will get ice cream! And I will make friends and we can get my new friends ice cream. Right momma?” The taller boy asked. “I don’t believe I said that. Maybe if you’re really really good.” The woman said before taking her leave.

After several more minutes the last of the group arrived. A boy who couldn't have been more than 5 hopped out a cab by himself. He waved to the driver before making his way to Flowers. ”Hi there little guy…Did you come here by yourself?” Flowers asked. “Yeah. I’m Grif, and my dad said to give you this.” The boy said holding a sheet of paper. It was a note explaining that the father had to be at work before the Day Care was open. His son would arrive by a pre-paid cab, but he would arrive to pick his son up in person. “Well then Grif, why don’t you head on in and meet the others.” Flowers suggested. As he followed the last of the group inside he couldn't help but wonder how this day would go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr.Flowers lets the children of his class introduce themselves.

Seven sets of tiny eyes watched as Flowers and Grif walked into the Day Care room. “Hello children. I am Butch Flowers, and I can’t wait to get to know each and every one of you. Now then, how about we go around the room and everyone can say their name and one fun fact about themselves. For instance, my fun fact is that I make really amazing peanut butter cookies.” Flowers said in an overly friendly tone. He looked to his right signaling the eldest boy to begin the introduction cycle. “My name is Sargent Wyoming, I go by Sarge, and my fun fact is that I’m really good at building stuff.” The dark haired boy said in a strong southern accent. Flowers knew from his files that Sarge had lived down South with his grandparents while his father had away for work. The father and son had two completely different accents.

The next child to stand up was the only girl in the group. She had tanned skin and dark hair in pig tails. “HI! I’m Sista Dakota, and my fun fact is that I’m SUPER flexi-ble. WATCH!” The little girl said excitedly before standing up and bending backwards like a bridge. She pushed herself up and out of the bridge formation beaming with pride. “I’m in gymnastics wit my cousin.” The girl explained. “I’m her cousin! I’m Donut. I can bend a bunch too, and I like the color light red.” The little blond boy beamed. “You mean pink?” Grif snickered. “Nooo. Grandpa says pink is a girls color, so I like really light red.” Donut defended. “That’s pink! And what kind of name is Donut. There’s no way that’s your real name.” Grif started up again. “Grif, that’s enough. And Donut, there’s nothing wrong with liking pink. No gender has ownership of a color.” Flowers said calmly. The little blond boy puffed out his cheeks muttering lightish red, but dropped the subject.

“So I’m next. I’m Leonard, but that’s a stupid name so call me Church. My fun fact is that I’m awesome.” The lad said with a grin, crossing his arms over his chest daring someone to challenge that claim. Before anyone could a timid voice from the ginger boy next to him said, “Um. I’m Simmons York, and I really like computers.” Sister beamed at him, “So, you’re super smart right? Like a nerd?” She asked, oblivious to the insult she just gave. The ginger boy merely squeaked and tried to shrink in seat enough to hide behind Church. “He’s also scared of girls.” The arrogant lad added.

“He may be scared of girls, but I’m not! My names Tucker, and my fun fact is that I make an awesome boyfriend.” The dark skinned boy called happily, leaning over the table to get a better look at Sister. “That’s a dumb fact. I bet it isn't even a fact, you've probably never dated a girl in your life.” Church said, leaning forward to block Tucker’s view. “I have so! I’ve dated tons of girls. You’re just jealous that I have a real fact about me, and not some dumb lie about how awesome I am.” Tucker yelled back. “Boys, calm down now. There’s no need to fight over fun facts.” Flowers said trying to calm the room down. “Ok. Besides, I’m a lover not a fighter.” Tucker said, leaning forward again to shoot Sister a wink. The tanned girl covered her mouth as she giggled.

Next in the introduction line was the tall blond boy with a beaming smile. “Hello everybody. My name is Michael J. Allison, but you can call me Caboose! I like puppies and kitties and telling stories and eating cookies and playing pretend a-“ “That will be enough Caboose. Thank you for telling us so much about yourself, but why don’t we let Grif introduce himself now.” Flowers said, cutting the boy off before he could continue listing his likes. “I’m Grif, and I like eating and naps.” Was all the tan skinned boy said. “I also like naps!” Caboose said happily from beside him. “That’s great to hear. I expect you two to behave when it comes to nap time then.” Flowers said, “Now then, who’s ready to color?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coloring time for the boys and girl.

Donut smiled to himself as he dragged the lightish red crayon across the bright white paper. Slowly but surely his colorful loops were taking the form of a little kitty. He dragged three strips of the crayon across the cats face, making little whiskers. “That is a cute kitten. You are a really good drawer.” A voice came from behind the small blonde. Turning around he saw the wide eyed stare of the other blond boy. Caboose was leaning slightly over Donut with his own sheet of paper clutched against his chest. Looking around Donut noticed that his cousin had moved into what was once Caboose’s seat next to Tucker. “Thanks! What are you drawin’?” Donut asked.

Caboose slowly sat down next to Donut and laid his own paper before him. On it were a lot of scribbly circles that didn’t seem to form anything. “I did flowers for my momma.” Caboose explained with a grin on his face. “They’re really nice flowers.” Donut replied. 

On the other side of the room Sister was trying her best not to move in her seat. She had switched spots with the strange Caboose boy in order to get to know the funny Tucker kid. Tucker had said that he was going to draw her, but she had to hold still so he could. Church looked over Tucker’s shoulder at the picture before laughing. “That’s the ugliest drawing I’ve ever seen!” He said between chuckles. “It’s not done yet! You can’t judge something before it’s done.” Tucker complained. “Sure you can. You can tell if something is even worth completing that way.” The Grif boy said from beside Sister, with his head resting on his white paper drawing and orange circle again and again. “And that drawing isn’t.” Church added.

“Boys, stop teasing Tucker. Do I have to move you?” Flowers asked, his hands resting on his hips. “No Mr.Flowers.” Church and Grif replied at the same time. Tucker quickly stuck his tongue out at Church before he continued his drawing of Sister. Sighing church looked to his other side to see what Simmons was drawing. Church knew Simmons well enough, since their dads’ were friends, but the kid was weirdly quiet. He was always so serious, and didn’t like playing outside. Even Simmons coloring was perfect. He had selected to color a pre-made picture, and was outlining the black edges to keep from coloring outside of the line. “You should color that blue.” Church said pointing at the tree’s leaves that Simmons was outlining in a dark green. “What? No! Leaves are green, why would I color them blue?” Simmons voice squeaked. 

Grif leaned forward on the table to see what in the world the Church kid was talking about. “Dude, that’s so cheating. You aren’t even drawing anything.” Grif complained, seeing the coloring book page. “You can’t cheat in colorin ya idiot.” Sarge complained from the other side of the room. “Children, this is just coloring. There is no need to get fighty over it. Try and finish up your drawings in the next five minutes or so, and we’ll move onto the next activity.” Flowers said. “Awe, but Sprinkles is helping me make a picture for my momma.” Caboose sighed. “His name’s not Sprinkles.” Sarge mumbled, not wanting to get into any more trouble with the teacher. 

When enough time had passed Flowers clapped his hands together to get the children’s attention. “Ok children, we’re going to head outside now. Please put your crayons away and line up at the door.” Flowers said happily. The children all lined up at the door, ready to play. As soon as Flowers opened the door most of the kids rushed out the door. Grif and Simmons lagged behind. The tanned skinned boy walked up to Flowers and tugged on his shirt for attention. “Can I just nap inside instead?” He asked in a dulled voice. “I’m sorry. I need you out here where I can keep an eye on you buddy.” Flowers responded. With a sigh Grif walked over to the tree where Simmons was sitting reading a book. “I’m going to nap here. Wake me when Flowers wants us in.” Grif grumbled, sitting down beside the ginger boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first group playtime, as told by Donut and Caboose.

“Careful Caboose. You’re swinging too high.” Donut called from beside the swing set. The tall blond on the swing was pumping his legs as hard as he could on the swing. As the swing came forward the iron chains would go completely horizontal, with the boys back fully facing the ground. “Don’t worry Buddy Bagel, I swing like this all the time. It is like flying.” Caboose called back happily, smiling as he free floated a moment before gravity began pulling him back towards the ground. Donut frowned from where he stood, worried about his new friends health. “Ok, but I thought we were going to play together.” The small blond said, kicking at the wood chips under his feet. “Do you want a turn on the swing?” Caboose asked, dragging his feet across the ground to slow down. “Can we play tag with some of the other kids?” Donut asked, happy that his new friend was no longer in danger of falling.

Hopping off the swing Caboose cleaned the sweat from his hands off on his pants. “Sure, who should we play with?” He asked, looking around the playground. “Um…Sister probably will play with us, and Tucker might play if she does.” Donut said, looking around the playground. Caboose pointed his finger at the two figures under the tree, “What about them?” He asked. “We can ask them. We should ask everyone so no one feels left out.” Donut said, grabbing Caboose’s hand and dragging him towards the figures under the tree.

Of the two figures under the tree, only one of them was awake. Simmons was sat in the shade reading over his large texted book. He only looked up when he heard the crunching of woodchips as tiny feet approached him. He raised an eyebrow at the two blond boys before him. “Can I help you?” He asked. “We are going to play tag and we want you and your friend to play with us.” Caboose said happily. “Friend? What him? We aren’t friends. He’s just sleeping near me.” Simmons corrected the other. “Well…Then you two can play tag with us and become friends!” Caboose said, slowly at first and then louder as he figured out his plan. “Shhhh. People are trying to sleep here.” The tanned skinned boy complained from the ground. “It’s not naptime right now, so you should come and play with us!” Donut said, leaning over the sleeping boy. “All the time is naptime.” Grif mumbled.

Caboose frowned at the figure and then back at the boy with the book, “What about food time, and pants time?” He asked. Instantly the tired boy sat up. “All the time is food time as well. Now that you have my attention, what do you want?” Grif mumbled, whipping the sleep from his eyes. “We want you to play tag with us.” Donut said happily, smiling brightly at the older boys. “Tag, like running tag? God no.” Grif sounded offended by the mere suggestion. “I’ll pass as well.” Simmons mumbled, putting his book back up.

With a sigh Donut turned and walked away in search of his cousin and her new friend. He spotted her near the door. The small blond skipped his way over towards his cousin, while Caboose trailed behind him. “Hey Sister, come play tag with me and Caboose!” Donut said happily. Sister smiled at her cousin’s excitement. “Sure! Tucker come on, we’re going to play tag.” Sister yelled at her new friend. The slightly older black boy walked over to the group of kids with a grin. “Who all’s playing?” He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I’m going to go ask Sarge, and Caboose is going to ask Church. Grif and Simmons didn’t want to join in.” Donut explained. Tucker rolled his eyes at the mention of others. “Good luck with that. Those two are sticks in the mud.” Tucker muttered.

Donut made his way over to the eldest member of the group, smiling timidly at the southern boy. “Hi Sarge…Will you play tag with us?” He asked in his friendliest voice. The older boy stared at the younger with a dulled look before sighing. “Sure. Nothin else to do around here.” Sarge muttered.

Elsewhere Caboose was following Church as the older boy walked away from him. “But Church, tag will be so much fun. We will run, and then Donut will tag us, and then we will run and tag other kids.” Caboose begged. “I know how to play tag. I’m not stupid. It’s just I don’t WANT to play with you, or Tucker.” Church said, walking faster. The younger lad kept pace with him though. “But you could TAG Tucker and then HE would be it. He would be so mad that you made him it.” The tall blond bribed. “I don’t care if he’d be mad, I don’t want to play tag!” Church yelled, tossing his hands in the air. Caboose paused for a moment before following Church again, “But-“

“Alright kids, everyone come inside for snacks. Don’t worry, you can have more time out here as soon as your nap is done.” Mr. Flowers called out to the children in the playground. “Awe, we did not get to play tag.” Caboose sighed walking towards Donut. “That’s ok, we can play next break. Sarge said he’d play with us as well!” Donut said happily, tugging on said boy’s arm. “No need to act surprised by it.” Sarge grumbled as he was dragged inside. Grif was already inside, having made his way over as soon as Flowers mentioned snacks, and Simmons had followed right behind him. “Um, Mr. Flowers? Did you get my list of food allergies?” The ginger boy asked. “Sure did buddy. These snacks were picked with all allergies in mind.” Flowers said with a grin and he began passing out “gluten free” animal crackers and small apple juice boxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you all know that from now on I'm going to be posting chapters here the week after I post them on Tumblr. I'll be able to space out when I post them and hopefully start making longer chapters this way. If you want the chapters as soon as they come out feel free to follow me at babygulch.tumblr.com .


	5. Chapter 5

One pack of animal crackers was hardly enough to satisfy the young Hawaiian boy, it barely qualified as a snack in his eyes. As soon as the little cracker elephant made its way into his mouth he began scouting out the other’s snacks. “Hey, are you going to finish that?” Grif asked Simmons, eying his half eaten box of animal crackers. “Yes. You just ate a whole box, don’t be a pig.” Simmons snapped, tilting his body to cover the box. Grif couldn’t help but frown at the loss of potential food. “There’s no need to be a jerk about it. I just figured Mr. Allergies wouldn’t want to risk all the germs that got on the crackers in the packaging plant.” Grif huffed before making his way to his next target.

Sister and Tucker were sitting side by side sharing their boxes of animal crackers with one another. “Hey Sister. Since you’re sharing with Tucker anyway, can I have the rest of you animal crackers?” Grif asked, trying to give his best set of puppy dog eyes. The younger boy frowned at Grif’s question, and answered on behalf of Sister. “No, just because we’re sharing doesn’t mean we’re willing to only have half a box. You’ve already had your own box.” “I didn’t ask you.” Grif grumbled, but turned to find a new target anyway.

Sarge was too mean to possible give Grif food, and the Church boy was almost finished with his own box. The only options left were Caboose and Donut. Making his way to the blond duo Grif tried to plan out how he was going to convince them to give him food. “Hi Grif!” Donut said happily when the tanned skin boy arrived at his table. “Uh, hi Donut. Hey Caboose.” Grif mumbled uncertainly. “Have you finished snack time already?” Caboose asked the older boy. “Yeah, the animals didn’t last long.” Grif said with a small pout. “Do you want one of our boxes?” Donut asked smoothly, clearly he had a plan in mind. “Yyeess?” Grif replied, a little wary of what Donut wanted in return. Even if the boy was younger, he clearly had thought this exchange through more than Grif had. “Well, you can have my box if you promise to play tag with us next time we go outside.” Donut answered happily, “I haven’t even opened it yet.”

Grif chewed his lower lip as he considered his options. On one hand he’d get food, on the other he’d probably have to run around a bunch. Unless he hid really well when the game first began. He could hide in the tree he usually napped under, and if he climbed high enough no one would be able to tag him. He’d get crackers and he could nap during break, the plan was foolproof. “Yeah. Sure. Deal. Gimme the crackers.” Grif said eagerly when his mind finished processing his plan. Donut grinned widely as he handed over the mini animals. “Now we just need to get Church and Cinnamon and we will have everyone!” Caboose said happily. “It’s Simmons. Fer God’s sake, who names a kid after a spice?” Sarge grumbled from beside Donut. He had already been annoyed at the exchange between Donut and Grif, feeling it was unfair that Donut didn’t get a snack now. He shoved the last three animals in his box at Donut before focusing back on his juice box. “Awe, thank you Sarge! You’re the best.” Donut said, hugging the older boy before eating the few crackers he was given. It was worth missing snack time if it meant he had more people to play with come break.

A few minutes after the deal was made Mr. Flowers walked around to each table with a small garbage can. “Throw away your packages and grab a mat. We’re going to take our naps now, and when you’re done it’ll be time for play again.” The instructor explained happily. One by one the tiny hands tossed out their garbage and grabbed their own thin mats to sleep on. 


End file.
